Please Don't Leave Me
by supersadisticsam004
Summary: When I saw the face of the patient, everything just went slow motion.
1. This is It

**A/N: This is my first shot. Be kind. I'm not really familiar to medical equipment and medical terms. So, forgive me if I have anything wrong :\**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – This Is It<p>

Annabeth's POV

Today is the day.

I was excited. I had my bag packed and I already packed his bag for him. My husband, who has been away for a couple weeks, is finally coming home. I'm planning to surprise him by booking us a room for a week at our favorite hotel. I already filed a leave from the hospital.

I was cooking my husband's favorite dish when my cell phone rang. I looked over to the coffee table in the living room where my cell phone was then looked back at what I was cooking. I stirred it a bit before heading to the living room to answer my phone.

"Annabeth Chase." I said as I put the phone against my ear after pressing the call button.

"Annabeth, we have an emergency."

"Malcolm?"

"You have to come here."

"But I'm on my leave, Malcolm, just call someone else." I said as I walked back towards the kitchen to what I was cooking.

"Annabeth, you _need_ to come here." He said as if I had no other choice but to say yes.

I sighed in defeat, turned off the stove, got my coat, bag, and keys, and left the apartment. I drove to the hospital and as soon as I entered, nurses started greeting me. I immediately went to the elevator and once I was inside, I pressed the button of the floor where my office was. As soon as the door opened, I went straight to my office. I got changed and Malcolm ran after me on my way to the front desk.

"Annabeth!" My step brother came running after me.

"Malcolm. What's the emergency?" I asked as I fixed my lab coat.

"We have a patient. He got into an accident, a car accident. He broke a couple ribs, broke his hand and leg, some cracks in his skull, cuts and bruises, and a bruised liver. He's in the operating room right now." Malcolm said as we rushed to the operating room.

"Seriously, Malcolm? You could've called another doctor or you know. Is this person's case so important that you have to call a doctor who is on leave?"

"Just let it go, Annabeth. After you do this surgery, you can already go home."

I kept quiet after hearing what Malcolm said. My mind was so focused on seeing my husband that I forgot about other people's lives. I forgot that it's my job to save their lives.

"I'm sorry." I said mostly to myself.

Malcolm looked at me and smiled.

When we entered the operating room, we removed our lab coats and changed them for surgical gowns. We wore scrub caps, surgical masks, and medical gloves. My mind was set on operating on the liver because the patient had broken bones and they weren't that serious.

"We have some glass shrapnel piercing through the skin…most of them are on his arms." Michael noted.

"Did the patient arrive conscious or not?" I asked them as I was putting on the scrub cap.

"The EMT said that they found the patient unconscious and bleeding inside the car." Lee said.

"Oh gods. How's his head?"

"Just some cracks in his skull."

"His liver. How is his liver?" I asked my team.

"I'm working on it." Will said.

Once I was wearing the complete attire, I went over to the operating table. When I saw the face of the patient, everything just went slow motion.

I was expecting to see an unfamiliar face. I was expecting to operate on someone I haven't met before. I wasn't expecting to see the face of one of my friends. I wasn't expecting to see this person on the operating table.

Malcolm looked at me and whispered, "I know you can do this."

I stared at the face of the patient who currently had a clear mask covering their nose and mouth and a ventilator, patient monitor, and other machines around them. I stared at his face. I stared at Percy's face.

I never imagined seeing Percy with a clear mask covering his mouth and nose. I never thought that I would be seeing him on an operating table with a lot of machines around him.

It took me a while to break away from my thoughts and start working. I was working on his liver and the others worked on whatever they can work on.

The last time I saw Percy, he was waving at me and was about to board the plane. He wore an orange shirt, a brown cardigan, jeans, sneakers, and had his favorite sunglasses that perched on top of his nose. He had a wide grin and blew me a kiss before entering the plane. I could still remember feeling my cheeks getting warmer.

We were going to see each other again today but I never thought that we would meet this way. As I finished working on his liver, my thoughts drifted off to the accident that brought Percy to this condition.

Will fixed Percy's arm and removed the glass shrapnel that Will said that was from the windshield. Lee, Michael, Malcolm, Will, and I fixed Percy as best as we could and as fast as we could. We removed some glass shrapnel that we found piercing through his skin or ones that we found in different wounds or cuts.

A soft beeping filled the room as we worked on Percy. A soft beeping coming from the patient monitor helped me relax a bit. It soothed me. Knowing that Percy's heart was still pumping made me feel better. It made me feel good knowing that he was still alive. I looked over to the ventilator and just looked at the pump as it moved up and down.

We stitched up the cut we made to fix Percy's liver and some cuts that we could stitch up. Percy's expressionless face looked good, just a bit pale, minding what he had been through. We were just about done when suddenly the room was filled with slow beeps from the patient monitor. All of us rushed around Percy to see what was wrong. Malcolm was readying the defibrillator and charging it up. When Percy's heart rate didn't return to its normal pace, Malcolm rubbed the defibrillator panels together.

"He's having a cardiogenic shock." Lee said.

"Two hundred. Clear!" Malcolm said before putting the panels on Percy's chest.

Percy's chest rose up and quickly fell back down to the table. That was when everything went in slow motion; I couldn't hear anything but the charge that was being transferred to Percy's chest and Malcolm shouting, " Clear!", and everything was starting to get blurry.

Then I heard a long agonizing beep that never seemed to stop. I widened my eyes and stared at the line on the patient monitor.

"Three hundred. Clear!" Malcolm said with sadness and determination clear in his voice.

Malcolm repeated a couple times but the patient monitor didn't end the long beep that started a while ago. Michael put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder, squeezed it, and looked down and that's when tears started to blur my vision. Malcolm looked at Michael then looked at Will and Lee who were also looking down. I went over to Percy and touched his face.

"Percy, don't stop fighting. Don't give up on me; I know you can do this." I said as I stared at his expressionless face.

It was as if the long beep from the patients monitor got louder when I said this.

"Percy, please don't leave me." I whispered as tears started streaming down my face and as I pushed away stray hair from his face.

"Time of death, one forty-three in the afternoon." Malcolm sadly announced.

As I saw my husband on the operating table, dead, a huge part of me died along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thanks for reading! :)**

**Don't worry, it's not yet complete. (evil smile)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**It's my first shot. Please be kind :)**


	2. Certainly the End

**A/N: To complete my first shot. It's a two shot :)**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Certainly the End<p>

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, wake up." Someone said while gently shaking me.

"Ugh, it's a Sunday and I have been working non-stop. At least let me sleep." I said against the pillow.

"C'mon, I already made you breakfast." He said with a smile clear in his voice as he gently rubbed my back.

I sighed in defeat, smiled at him then ruffled his blonde hair before saying,

"Fine, just let me get ready."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen." He said as he got up from the bed.

I heard the door click then I groaned because I knew that I had to leave such a comfortable and warm bed. I got up from the bed and went to the vanity table that Silena gave me a couple years ago. I brushed my hair then tied it into a messy bun. I got my robe, hanging from the hook that was attached to the back of the door. Before I left the room, I looked over to the bed and noticed that the other half was neatly done.

"When will I see you again, Percy?" I wondered out loud.

I went to the bathroom and fixed myself. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. After what I have been through, I have to say I looked good. I smiled at myself before leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen.

"So give me a reason why this meal is so special that I have to wake up." I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"It's special because I know how much you love this." Luke turned around and smiled at me.

I sat down and smiled at him before saying, "Well, let me have it."

"Here you go." He said as he set the plate in front of me.

I smiled the moment I saw what was on the plate. It was indeed my favorite meal to eat for breakfast, egg and soldiers.

I could still remember how much Percy and I would enjoy sharing this. Percy. I really miss him. But the good news is that I had someone with me right now. I had Luke. He was there when I was sad and lonely. Luke is one of Percy's close friends and he often visits me.

"Oh yeah, I also made you coffee. I know how you love your coffee." He said as he put down a cup of coffee beside my plate.

I smiled at him and started eating.

Luke sat down beside me, put his arm around my shoulders, and gently moved his hand up and down my arm as if to make me warmer.

"After years of living like this, I wonder how you do it." He said.

"I have my ways." I said as I smiled at him then continued eating.

"I should probably get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to do some errands."

Luke got up and went to the door. He wore his coat and scarf because the December air was really cold.

"Are you going to be fine?" He asked me.

"Of course I will be."

"Okay then. I better go. See you later, Annabeth." He said before smiling and saluting at me.

I returned his salute and continued eating. A few minutes later somebody knocked on the door. It must have been Luke. Maybe he forgot something. I bit my soldier before walking to the door.

"Annabeth, it's me." Someone said.

Oddly, that person's voice sounded like Percy's. He is not supposed to be here right now. Am I hearing things or what?

"Annabeth, open the door." The person said as he continued to knock on the door.

I went to the door and opened it. Suddenly my feet were off the ground because someone was carrying me. I was laughing in delight as I hugged this person back.

"I can't believe you're here." I kept saying against his neck as I hugged him with all I got.

He put me down and kissed me with such passion that it made my toes curl. He stared into my eyes and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Rome right now?"

"You think I'd miss the day my second life started?" He smiled, "You think I wouldn't spend it with the person who made it all possible?"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath through my nose, and just hugged him.

_Percy._

xxxxx

A couple years ago.

The patient monitor didn't stop. The others were just looking down. The whole room was filled with one endless beep. Malcolm went to me and just hugged me.

"He's not dead." I kept mumbling those words.

Lee was already putting the blanket over Percy's body and Will was turning off the machines. I broke away from Malcolm's hug and went beside the operating table. I held his hand tightly.

"Percy, don't do this. I know you can do this. Percy, don't go." I pleaded.

The others are probably thinking I'm one crazed woman asking a corpse to come back to life. I didn't care what the others think; my husband just died. The man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life died in front of my eyes and I did nothing to save him.

I pushed away some hair from his face, leaned down, and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I stood up with fresh tears streaming down my face and headed for the exit. I already accepted the fact that my husband was dead. As I reached the door, the beep stopped. Maybe Will turned the patient monitor off already. The beep turned into normal paced ones. I quickly turned around and ran to the operating table. I looked at the patient monitor and everything looked fine.

"It's a miracle." Michael said.

"Thank the gods." I said as I hugged Malcolm.

I was no longer crying because of the death of my husband, I was crying tears of joy for my husband's chance of living again.

xxxxx

Now.

Percy and I were in the kitchen, sharing with the egg and soldiers.

"Who made these?" Percy asked before he bit a soldier.

"Luke did. He comes here almost all the time. It's weird though because I tell him that you weren't home yet he comes back." I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

"That would be because of me. I asked him if he could keep an eye on you for me every time I'm gone."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"I'm just watching out if any other guys are interested to take my place."

"Are you jealous?" I smiled at him.

"No, just protective." He smiled back at me.

He took a sip from my coffee and we talked. I would talk about things that happened while he was away and he would talk about the places that he had visited. When the meal was finished, I washed the dishes while he unpacked his things. Once I was done, I went to our room and flopped down on our bed. Percy put his bag back on top of the cabinet and flopped down beside me. He held my hand and kissed it. I smiled at this and kissed his cheek. Both of us just smiled at each other and didn't mind as the time passed. A few minutes later, Percy stood up.

"Pack your things." He said.

"What? Why? You just got here. I'm not leaving." I sat up and protested because he just destroyed such a perfect moment.

"I got a surprise for you." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm," I put my finger on my chin, "You booked us a room at our favorite hotel?"

"A surprise is a surprise. Now, pack your things."

I got up from the bed and went to Percy. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he smiled at me. I stared into his eyes and he did the same.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled wider then said, "I love you too."

I tiptoed to kiss him and I felt him smile into the kiss causing me to smile too.

I was really grateful to still have Percy with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**It's my first two shot. Please be kind :)**


End file.
